


Merry Christmas, Billy

by Pottertron



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Christmas, Christmas Presents, Comeplay, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21999121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pottertron/pseuds/Pottertron
Summary: Steve stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what stood before him.  He dropped the present in his hands and it hit the ground with a thunk!Billy was standing stark naked before him in only a pair of tube socks and a Santa hat.  Covering his boyfriend’s manhood was a box which appeared to be suspended in midair, but Steve knew better.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Merry Christmas, Billy

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a drawing by @wrecked_fuse that inspired me! Check out her art on instagram, twitter, and here on ao3! https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311245/chapters/52424080

“Are you almost ready to exchange gifts?” Steve called up the stairs to Billy.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, I’ll be down in a second, damn. Do you want a gift or not? Stop rushing me.”

Steve scoffed and walked back to the living room. It was their first Christmas as a couple and Billy was staying at the house while Steve’s parents went on their annual Christmas cruise without him. Billy wanted to visit him in Bloomington, but Steve preferred the cozy atmosphere of a large house and his hometown. They had spent most of the day with Nancy, Jonathan, & the rest of the crew, catching up and exchanging gifts. Steve was excited to spend the evening in the arms of his boyfriend. Last night he was so exhausted from the drive that he passed out before he could fully appreciate the muscle mass that was rocking him to sleep.

He was excited about the present he picked out. Steve got his boyfriend a compact boom box and a few mix tapes Robin recorded for him at the record shop. He put them all together in a box wrapped in green paper and gold ribbon. As he knelt down to grab the present from under the tree, he heard the soft shuffling of Billy coming down the stairs.

“Well it took you long enough, I was starting to think you—” Steve stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what stood before him. He dropped the present in his hands and it hit the ground with a _thunk_!

Billy was standing stark naked before him in only a pair of tube socks and a Santa hat. Covering his boyfriend’s manhood was a box which appeared to be suspended in midair, but Steve knew better.

“Eh? What do you think?” Billy gestured to the box and began shaking his hips—and therefore, the box—back and forth.

Steve stared for a moment directly at the red and gold patterned box with golden ribbon, then averted his eyes. “Ooohh my god, Billy what are you doing?”

As Steve knelt down to pick up his green box and put it on a nearby table, Billy began thrusting gently at Steve’s face. Billy had always been free and confident about his sexuality, but Steve was more newly accepting of his attraction to men and a bit more self-conscious—they hadn’t even had sex with the lights on, yet.

“Come on, aren’t you going to open your present?” Billy was smiling but Steve could tell that it was fading. He wanted to say something encouraging, but he was truly taken aback. He decided that honesty was the best policy.

Steve rolled up his sleeves and put his hands on his hips, staring at the box suspended underneath a trail of light brown curly hair. “Babe, I love you, but I genuinely don’t know what you expect me to do right now.”

Billy waddled up to him and reached out his hands, Steve took them. “Open it.” Billy gazed at him lovingly.

Steve held the lid of the box with both hands and slowly lifted it. Within, there was a sack knit into the shape of a reindeer covering Billy’s cock.

Steve couldn’t help the grin that crept up the side of his face. When he looked up at Billy he could see that his boyfriend’s confidence had gone back up in full force. Steve cocked an eyebrow, licked his lips, glanced back at the reindeer and let out a chuckle.

“Eh? Eh? What do you think? Cute, right?” Billy put his hands behind his head and started rolling his hips. “Come on, let the little guy out of the box, won’t you?”

Steve knew that the reindeer sock wouldn’t make it through the hole if he simply pulled the box straight towards him. He tossed the lid aside and held Billy’s hips, mockingly squaring him up and assessing the situation. Billy rested his hands on Steve’s arms as Steve decided to rip open the side of the box down to hole and release the reindeer-clad phallus without disturbing the knit sack.

When he fully removed the box and laid it aside, he saw that his boyfriend’s balls were wrapped in a velvet Santa-sack with a sparkly gold bow tying it together. “There, he’s free.” Steve crossed his arms and leaned against the sofa, staring Billy straight in the eyes.

It took only a split second for Steve to decide his next move. Looking into Billy’s lust-filled eyes, he could feel the love in the room and knew that it was time to show it from his end. A look of genuine surprise spread across Billy’s face as Steve dropped to his knees in front of Billy’s yarn-and-velvet-sheathed manhood. Steve began petting the head of the reindeer and heard a sharp intake of breath from above.

“He really is cute, isn’t he?” Steve looked up to see his boyfriend slack-jawed and wide eyed. He looked back at the reindeer he was petting, leaned in, and nudged it aside with his nose. Then, he watched Billy’s face as Steve reached for the gold string wrapped around his boyfriend’s balls and began unraveling it with his teeth. Billy’s hands reached for Steve’s head and ran his fingers through the thick hair.

When the string was finally unraveled, the velvet sack immediately fell to the floor revealing Billy’s heavily hanging testicles. Steve locked eyes with his boyfriend as he lapped at his balls and Billy’s grip on his hair tightened. Billy inhaled deeply and let out a long “oohhh” as Steve tenderly sucked one into his mouth.

Steve rested his hands on the back of Billy’s thighs as he came up to meet the eyes of the reindeer covering his boyfriend’s 7+ inch cock. Steve glanced up at Billy and pet the sock again. “You know, I really like this guy, I think you should have this on all the time.”

“Oh, fuck that!” Billy aggressively pushed Steve up by the armpits, whipped off the reindeer and threw it into the fire blazing in the fireplace. He pulled Steve in for a bruising kiss and knocked him over the couch. Billy’s naked form crawled over Steve’s fully clothed body and he rested his forehead on Steve’s as he rubbed his cock against the thoroughly formed bulge trapped in Steve’s jeans.

Regaining his bearings, Steve wrapped his arms around Billy’s waist and lifted his lips for a breathy kiss. Feeling risky, Steve smacked Billy’s bulbous ass and smiled at the “fuckkk yesss” that escaped his lips. Billy reached down to palm Steve’s erection for the first time that night and Steve closed his eyes in bliss.

“No! Wait!” Steve sat up straight and pushed Billy back into a sitting position. At Billy’s disappointed look, Steve explained, “We were working on you.” He smirked and lowered himself to the floor—face to face with Billy’s leaking cock. Steve slowly lapped up the pre-cum at the tip and Billy groaned and thrusted up into his mouth. Chuckling, he sunk his head halfway down the shaft. Billy ran his fingers through Steve’s thick hair and caressed his cheek.

Steve began rubbing the sensitive area behind Billy’s balls and Billy’s moaning got louder. Steve moaned around the head of his cock in response and sunk back down the wet length. Billy rubbed his hands all around Steve’s head and started thrusting more earnestly. Steve had just enough time to take a deep breath through his nose before Billy shoved his head all the way down his shaft, blocking his airways.

Steve’s cock pulsed aggressively in his pants and if he had any breath available he would have moaned. Steve loved Billy’s aggressive side in the bedroom. Billy was always aware of his strength and wouldn’t do anything he wasn’t comfortable with. Steve enjoyed being tossed around and controlled. He liked doing his hair and picking out his clothes and then looking in the mirror at the end of the night to see it all mussed up. The strength and muscle it takes to push Steve around turns him on, and Billy surely has that strength.

When his eyes started tearing up Billy let go. Steve took his mouth off to catch his breath and continued jerking his boyfriend off with his hand. After he coughed a couple times, Billy pushed his hand away and stood up. He started jerking himself off with his right hand and pushed Steve’s head back with his left.

Steve looked up at his boyfriend in awe and leaned back on his palms, enjoying the show.

“Take off your sweater,” Billy commanded, and Steve obliged, pulling it quickly over his head. “Fuck, look at you.” Billy was still jerking his cock in his hand over Steve’s head.

Oh.

Suddenly Billy groaned and thick streams of cum erupted from his penis. Cum landed on Steve’s bare chest, in his hair, and on his face. When Billy finished he collapsed backwards onto the couch, staring at Steve kneeling before him.

Since the lights were on, Steve thought, why not put on a show? He licked up the cum that was near his mouth and started rubbing weakly at what was on his chest. Billy looked pained as he groaned in pleasure watching his boyfriend’s display. Steve stood up and straddled Billy, leaning in close.

Billy’s blue eyes trailed from Steve’s hazel ones down to his chest. He put one hand between Steve’s shoulder blades and pushed him forward. Billy started licking up his own cum until Steve’s chest was shining from spit. Then, Billy took Steve’s left nipple in between his teeth and bit down just hard enough to make him lose his breath. Finally, bringing relief from the tension that had been building all night, Billy unbuckled Steve’s belt and ripped open the fly of his jeans. With both hands, Billy pulled down the sides of Steve’s boxers, squeezing his ass cheeks and freeing his twitching cock.

When Billy had pushed Steve’s bottoms down to his knees, he lifted him and flipped him around so his bare ass was resting on Billy’s lap. Steve could feel the wet and softening erection between his cheeks. Billy began simultaneously twisting Steve’s nipple with his left hand, jerking his cock with his right hand, and sucking love bites into his neck. Steve leaned back and put his hand in Billy’s hair, enjoying the multiple sensations as they ran through his body.

“You’re so fucking sexy, baby,” Billy whispered in his ear. He nibbled the lobe and sucked harshly into the flesh behind it. Steve let out a breathy laugh and a moan when Billy pressed a finger into one of the tender love bites he’d made earlier that evening. With his jeans still halfway on, he was unable to open his legs any further and the slight restraint started making his thighs quiver.

“Billy...”

“Come on, baby.” Billy licked the side of Steve’s face. At the same time, he flicked his thumb over the tip of Steve’s cock, spreading the precum building there.

Steve turned his face away from Billy’s as he felt his orgasm building.

“Look at me.” He turned back and met Billy’s crystal-clear blue eyes. As Billy continued his assault on Steve’s nipple and the ever-building hand job, he stuffed his tongue into Steve’s mouth. Then, Billy tightened both his arms around Steve, the sweat between their bodies sticking their skin together.

With Billy’s tongue in his mouth, his own tightened into an involuntary “O” as he came in thick rivulets onto Billy’s thighs.

As he came down from his high, he sunk into Billy’s arms. Billy started petting his hair and kissing his forehead, stroking his arms and chest patiently.

When Steve finally opened his eyes, he found his boyfriend smiling back at him. “Hey, guess what?” Billy asked.

Steve stretched his arms out. “What?”

“We had sex with the lights on.”

Steve barked out a laugh and wiggled into a more comfortable position atop his boyfriend.

“How are you feeling?” Billy continued stroking Steve’s shoulder.

“Getting a little cold.” Billy grabbed the blanket hanging over the couch. “Wait, wait! Dude, there’s fucking cum all over the place, we’ve got to clean this shit up!”

“Fine, but you have to get naked and come back to this exact spot.”

“Fine.” Steve smiled and shimmied out of his jeans. He went to the bathroom and rubbed a wet washcloth over the parts of him that were less-than-clean. He grabbed a few tissues for Billy and returned to the living room where Billy was picking up his present. “Here.”

Steve traded Billy the tissues for the present and started back toward the couch. Billy caught up, jumped back onto his spot on the couch, and pulled Steve back on top of him. Steve handed Billy his present and spread the blanket out over the both of them.

“Ooo!” Billy started tearing at the ribbon and wrapping, exposing the white box beneath. Unable to find the proper way to open it, he tore at the cardboard uncovering the boom box and the mix tapes. “Oh, babe this is great!”

“Yeah? You like it?” Steve’s heart fluttered at Billy’s smile.

“It’s awesome! I love it!” Billy pulled Steve into his arms and Steve reached around to return the hug and pat his boyfriend on the back.

Steve snuggled deeper into the blanket and into the warm chest of his lover. “Want to see if anything good is on TV?”

“Yeah! Oh man, you’ve got Ratt on here?” Billy was looking at the backs of the tapes at the tracks.

“Of course, I’ve got all your favorites on those tapes.” Steve hid his blush by nuzzling further into Billy’s chest.

Billy hugged him close and kissed the top of his head. “I love you.”

“I love you too, babe.”

Billy clicked on the TV and they watched Christmas Specials until they fell asleep on the couch.


End file.
